


I'll guide you to Safety.

by SammyAndDe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Jared Padalecki, Caring Jensen, Deaf Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen Being an Asshole, Jensen helps Jared, M/M, POV Jensen, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe
Summary: Jensen is a spoiled young adult who has had everything handed to him by his parents. But when his parents threaten to not give him a penny if his behavior doesn't change, how will he react to their way of straightening him out?Jared had a wonderful life, and childhood, until an accident took everything he loved away from him.What will happen when these two meet? Will any of their lives change for the better?Or will they both be stuck living in misery?





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen sighed as he looked out of his window as he laid on his bed in his bedroom. It was a hot day in Texas but he was enjoying the cool AC from his room. He was waiting for his dad to come back from work. He was still living at home with his parents at the age of twenty. Why move out? For one, he was going to work in the family business. His dad was a CEO, owned his own company, and Jensen was going to be joining when he turned twenty one, which wasn't that long away. He was pissed when his dad refused to let him work when he was eighteen. Telling him that he should go to college, and Jensen did.. for two semesters before dropping out. School bored him. It wasn't that he was bad at school. Jensen got good grades, he was smart. He just didn't like it. He could learn more from his dad then in any boring classroom so why bother going. His thoughts were interrupted hearing a knock on his bedroom door before it slowly opened. 

"Jensen, your father is home and is downstairs with your mother. They both wish to speak to you." Maria, one of the housekeepers or as Jensen liked to call her, one of the maids, or just the 'help' told him. "Thanks." Jensen mumbled, quickly getting out of bed and walking past her without another word. He made his way down the staircase and went into the living room. He saw his parents sitting on the couch talking quietly. They both looked up to him as he entered the room. His mom, Donna, looked nervously at him. His dad Alan, poker face like always. It was always down to business with him. Not that he was a bad parent, but he always seemed so serious to Jensen. 

"Son, take a seat." Jensen rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair in front of the couch facing them. Straight to business. "So, why the family meeting? What was so important that I had to stay home on a Friday night and wait for you to get back?" Jensen asked looking over at his dad, crossing his arms. Alan sighed. "Well son we wanted to talk to you about your future with the business." Alan told him and Jensen perked up. "Awesome! When do I get to start?" Jensen asked as he sat up in his seat. "Well sweetie, that's the thing..." Donna said looking at him nervously and then over at Alan. "What are you talking about?" Jensen asked confused. "Well son, you're not going to be starting. You're not going to work for the company." 

Jensen shot up to his feet, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "What do you mean I won't be working for the company?!" He yelled. "You said i could start at twenty one! My birthday is almost here! You can't do this to me!" He yelled glaring at his dad. "Yes son we can. I don't think you're ready to be working yet." Alan told him trying to stay calm. "How the hell would you know? I've never had a job so you can't know what it would be like!" Jensen said turning and started to pace. "Not with the way you're acting now. Not with all the trouble you've gotten into. You've been caught sneaking out of the house, drinking, and caught driving while under the influence and you're not even twenty one yet." Alan told him. "You're lucky that no one has been hurt because of how reckless you've been." Alan told him. "Well no one is hurt are they?.." Jensen asked. Besides a few minor injuries to himself, and a banged up car, or two of his dads, no other person had been hurt. 

"Besides that has nothing to do with how I would work." Jensen tried to argue. "No son. It's final. You won't be allowed to work or be getting any help from either one of us until you clean up your act." Alan told him. "That's so not fair!" Jensen exclaimed. "Honey your father is right. You need to do better, we've raised you better than this. You know better." Donna told him softly. "You don't know shit! You promised! You said I was going to.." "Jensen! That's enough!" Alan said raising his voice as he stood up. "You've lost all of your privileges. I don't care how old you are. As long as you live in my house you'll be living under my rules. No more going out, drinking, driving any of my cars. And I am putting a hold on all your credit cards." Jensen glared at him. "What the fuck? You can't do that to me!" He yelled. "It's already been done." Alan told them. "Now until you can prove to your mother and I that you've straightened out, you'll be doing some volunteering." Jensen groaned. All that meant was work without pay. "Doing what? Cleaning trash on the side of the road? Helping at an elderly home?" He asked. "You'll see when you get there. I've pulled a lot of strings to make this happen Jensen. This is your first and last chance to make things right. Do not, I repeat, do not mess this up." His dad warned him. Jensen groaned loudly and turned, stomping back up to his room. He didn't deserve this. His parents were assholes and he shouldn't be treated like this. He was not looking forward to this at all.

This is not how Jensen wanted to spend his birthday. Not at all. It had been a few weeks since he had that talk with his parents and now he was here. In some home to help people. Some type of charity home, Jensen didn't know. He didn't care to pay attention when his dad was explaining things to him. All he knew was that he had to 'volunteer' to help out one of the kids here. 'It's not volunteering if I was forced into it.' He thought to himself bitterly. He'd rather be anywhere but here. Celebrating what should be one of his most important birthdays but his parents didn't seem to care. He was walking around the hall looking around, while the woman in charge was getting all his papers together to help. Jensen knew they did background checks and if his dad hadn't pulled some strings he wouldn't be here right now.

After a few minutes the woman walked back over to Jensen. "Ok, just follow me up here. You'll get to meet Jared and see his room. You'll be helping him out and around for while." She said as she lead him up to another floor. "Wonderful." Jensen mumbled as he was lead down another hall and stopped at a door. He was surprised that she didn't knock on the door, she just opened it and went inside leading Jensen in. He looked around the room. It was pretty decent. It looked almost like a little apartment.There was a couch, a bed in the corner, a fridge, but there was no tv or computer anywhere. He looked over seeing a small table and a boy sitting at it. He had long shaggy hair and it looked like he was reading, but he hadn't gotten up or even looked in their direction as they walked in the room. The woman, Ellen, yeah that was her name, went over to the boy and lightly tapped his shoulder. He tensed a bit but then relaxed he held out his hand and Jensen watched as she signed something against his hand.

Jensen thought that was strange. Why sign against his hand if he couldn't hear? He could still see it right? The kid nodded and stood up, being lead by the woman a few steps closer to Jensen. "Jensen this is Jared. You'll be helping him out while you're here." She said, lightly putting a hand on Jareds back. He seemed young, younger than Jensen at least, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. Smaller then Jensen but he assumed the kid still had some growing to do. Jared slowly lifted his hand for Jensen to shake. Jensen just stared at it for a moment. That was weird. Why did this kid want to shake his hand and why hadn't he said anything yet? Jensen took his hand shaking it. "Hey man how are you?" Jensen said quietly. Jared didn't say anything, he just shook Jensens hand before slowly pulling it away and dropping it back to his side. Jensen looked at him a bit confused. Jared then turned and went back to the table to sit down and read. Something felt off.

"What's wrong with him?" Jensen asked. Ellen's eyes widened a bit at the question. "Jensen.. I thought your father explained things to you." She said. Jensen shrugged. "He might've. I don't really remember." He told her. Ellen sighed, glancing back at Jared and then again at Jensen. "Can't he talk?" Jensen asked. Ellen was a bit taken aback by the question. "Yes, but he doesn't talk." She said. "Well why the hell not?" Jensen asked as Ellen slightly glared at him before taking a deep breath. She wasn't used to dealing with volunteers like this. "Jensen, this is an orphanage.." She started to explain. "Jared was in an accident when he was younger. He lost his parents along with his vision and hearing. The last time he spoke was a few days after the accident." She told him. Jensen listened, he did feel sorry for the kid but he didn't talk, couldn't hear or see.. how the hell was this going to work? "Well how am I supposed to talk to him? Do I have to sit here in his room in complete silence all day?" He asked. Ellen tried hard not to lose her cool. "Your dad said you know ASL, it shouldn't be that hard." She said softly. Jensen rolled his eyes. "It's not like he'll see me do it." He couldn't help but say.

This time Ellen couldn't help it. "You know what, this was a bad idea, I'll let your dad know this isn't going to work." She said and turned to leave the room. Jensen bit his lip. Fuck he couldn't let that happen. If this didn't work out he could never work with his dads company, he had to pull his act slightly together. "Wait!" He quickly went over to her before she could leave the room. "I'm sorry. This is just new to me and.. clearly I've never done anything like this before. I should've paid more attention to my dad. I just don't know how to.." Jensen glanced back at Jared. He could see now that yes Jared was reading, but it was braille, his fingers moving over the page slowly. "..work with him. Or help him. Maybe explain it a bit more to me." He said. Ellen let out a long breath but soon nodded. "Ok, but that attitude of yours better change. I don't want you acting like that around Jared or any of the other kids while you're around. Understand?" All Jensen could do was nod. At least he still had a chance. He didn't know how this was going to work, but he was going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've finally done it. I've started another story. I hope you like the first chapter. Trust me I know I'll have a lot of work to do with it. Like my last story this one will mostly take place from Jensens POV (last one being Deans.) But I will add Jareds later. Maybe in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Please let me know what you think of it. I hope you all enjoy this new journey and this new story. ♥


	2. Chapter 2

This sucked. Like, really sucked. Jensen had spent the rest of his birthday, a friday night, sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. There was no tv in Jareds room, so he couldn't watch anything. He just played on his phone the whole time. Luckily his parents hadn't shut off his phone so that was one of the few things he got to keep. He kept glancing over at Jared for the next few hours. The kid never moved from his spot, not even to use the bathroom, or get something to eat. He just sat there reading that book. Jensen sighed heavily. It wasn't like Jared could hear him anyway. He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. He suddenly wondered if Jared would even notice if he left the room. He shook his head after thinking. There was no way he could sneak out without being caught. Eventually Ellen came back into the room going over to Jared and told Jensen he could leave. All Jensen could think was, it was about time. One of the most important nights of his life and it had been spent by sitting on a couch doing nothing while some kid read a book. "Yeah, it was uh.. great." Jensen said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "I guess I'll be back later." He said getting up from the couch, getting ready to say bye to Jared but quickly remembered he couldn't hear. "Uh.. I guess tell him bye for me." Jensen said heading to the door. "You could do that if you want to." Ellen told him, signing something in Jareds hand. Jensen shook his head and continued to the door. "Nah, it's fine. I gotta get back home." He said not bothering to glance back as he left the room with a long sigh. 

Jensen wasn't able to sneak out that night, and didn't get to go anywhere else for his birthday. He was furious at his parents. This job had better be worth it. Jensen thought bitterly. All this volunteering was going to suck. Over the next few days it was the same thing old thing. Jensen would go over to 'help' Jared and all he would do was sit at that table and read. Frankly it was driving Jensen fucking crazy. Why was he even here? What did Jared even need help with if he just sat in his chair and read all damn day. This was the fifth time Jensen had come here. Thank god he didn't have to come every day, although he would on some weekends which he wasn't looking forward to. He hated sitting here and doing nothing. He glanced over at Jared for probably the hundredth time that day. And surprise, surprise. He was still reading. But it looked like a different book. He could tell the cover was different but he couldn't tell what book it was, it was just covered in bumps. He glanced up seeing Jareds door open and Ellen walked in. Odd, It wasn't time for him to leave yet. Maybe he would be allowed to leave early. Wouldn't that be nice. She went over to Jared, giving Jensen a slight smile. Jensen knew she didn't like him much. But he didn't care. It's not like she was who he was supposed to be helping.

After a few minutes watching them sign back and forth, it took a while because after watching, he realized she would spell things into his hand, she turned and walked towards Jensen as Jared went back to his book. "So Jensen, have you gotten to know Jared at all?" She asked him. Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no?" He said slowly. "I know his name is Jared and he likes to read. That's it. I haven't talk.. well you know, communicated with him at all." Jensen told her. "Why not?" She asked. Jensen looked at her like she had asked the dumbest question ever. "Because it's weird." He said. "What do I ask him? There's not much to talk about." Ellen sighed. "Jensen. He's a person, just like you. He still can communicate, has opinions. Likes and dislikes. You should talk to him." Jensen glanced over at Jared and shook his head. Honestly he really didn't want to. He didn't care to try and get to know Jared better. As soon as his parents were happy with the time he had spent 'helping' he didn't plan on coming back here to sit on a couch and talk to some kid he was forced to help. "Nah, he seems fine. Don't want to interrupt his reading." He said. Ellen sighed she went back over to Jared and lightly tapped his shoulder. Then signed into his hand. Jensen watched as Jareds posture changed. He could see the boy tense and shake his head no quickly. Whatever she had said, he wasn't happy about. Ellen tried signing some more, but Jared pulled his hand away shaking his head and crossed his arms. Clearly he wasn't happy. Jensen huffed softly, watching Jared throw his small hissy fit.

Ellen turned back to look at Jensen. "Jensen you can head back home now if you'd like." Jensen checked the time. His days varied for times he was supposed to stay. Ranging from five to eight hours, and it had only been three. "Uh, I'm not supposed to leave yet. My parents aren't expecting me for.." She held up her hand cutting him off. "It's ok. I'll let them know you had a short day. I need to speak to Jared in private." Jensen didn't need to be told twice. "Ok. I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he got up from the couch and headed to the door. He didn't look back or acknowledge Jared in anyway as he left. It's not like he would know. He headed out of the room and down to the lobby, signing out at the front desk and leaving the building heading to his truck. Well, his dads truck. His dads old pickup truck. It was the only thing he was allowed to drive. The oldest and ugliest vehicle his dad owned in Jensens opinion. He started the car and headed back home. He still hated doing this. Maybe he could find some way to get out of it.

Jensen went back to Jareds room the next day. He was lead up to his room like normal, and walked into the room. He thought it was weird since this was an orphanage that Jareds room looked so.. nice? Like an apartment. He thought kids shared rooms, there were definitely enough of them in the building. Jensen could hear and see different kids as he went around the halls, but Jared was always inside of his room. He walked over to his usual spot by the couch when he noticed Jared sitting there. Huh. That was odd. Jared wasn't sitting at the table with a book today. Ellen walked in from behind Jensen and made her way over to Jared. She lightly tapped his arm and he slowly got up, turning to face her. Ellen then moved so Jared could take a few steps towards Jensen, she gently squeezed Jareds arm so he wouldn't get to close to Jensen.

Jensen was so confused. He had no idea what was going on. Then Jared started to sign towards Jensen, he didn't look all that happy while doing it. He signed 'Can we go on a walk?' Jensen looked at him a bit surprised, then over at Ellen who was smiling. "Well? Jareds been spending a lot of time inside. Going out would be a good idea." She said encouraging it. Of course she would. "I don't know.." Jensen said. Ellen cut him off. "There's a park only a few blocks away you can drive him down there and talk a walk along the paths there." Jensen sighed. He really didn't want to, but it might be better then sitting inside all day. "Alright.." He said a bit defeated. "You can tell him we'll go." Ellen shook her head. "You tell him. You'll have to do all of it while you both are together." She told him. "Well what do I do? Just.. grab his hand or something?" That seemed weird, he didn't like the idea of that."

"Just tap his arm or shoulder. Gently." She said putting emphasis on the last word. Jensen almost glared at her. Jensen knew he could be an asshole sometimes, but he'd never purposely hurt anyone. Especially someone who probably couldn't fight back. He hesitated and slowly reached over tapping the side of Jareds arm. Jared slowly lifted his hand, palm up. Jensen slowly pressed his hand against Jareds, slowly signing against his hand 'We can go' Ellen smiled and quickly took over, singing something into Jareds hand. Jared started to walk again, to Jensens surprise somehow able to find his shoes and put them on. "He's a lot smarter than you think Jensen." Ellen spoke interrupting his thoughts. "What? I.. I never said he.." Jensen sighed and Jared walked back over slowly to the couch. "Ok, now guide him downstairs and to your car." Ellen told him. "How do I do that? Does he have to.. hold my hand or something?" Jensen asked, really hoping the answer would be no. She shook her head. "Just guide his hand to your elbow, he'll walk with you." She told him. "Doesn't he have a cane?" He asked. "He does, but he doesn't like to use it." Jensen nodded. "Ok.." He said glancing at Jared. He seemed so nervous. Jensen slowly went over to stand by his side. He gently guided Jareds hand up to his elbow, Feeling Jareds fingers curl loosely around it. He glances at Ellen and she nodded. Jensen was nervous about this.

He slowly guided Jared out of his room and past the lobby. Ellen stopped to talk to the woman behind the desk for a moment before following Jensen and Jared out to the parking lot and to Jensens truck. Jensen opened the door for Jared, guiding his hand to the door frame so he could feel his way into the car. Jensen glanced at Ellen. "You coming with us?" She shook her head. "No. We're pretty short staffed and you're only going to the park." She told him. "Just don't go anywhere other than that. I'll sign you both out once I go back in." She told him. Jensen really didn't want to take him alone. But nodded. This would seem good if his dad asked her anything. "I won't." He said, waiting till Jared was inside and shutting the door, a bit harder then he meant to. The vibrations making Jared flinch slightly. Jensen almost felt bad, yeah.. almost. "We won't be gone long." He told Ellen as he walked around the truck and got into the drivers side. Shutting the door a bit gentler this time. He started up the truck and glanced at Jared. He was already buckled and leaning back against his seat. Jensen didn't bother to buckle up, he never did. He simply started the truck and started to drive. He hoped this trip wouldn't be as horrible as he thought it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!  
> So sorry for the wait, and for the extremely slow build up,  
> But I feel it's important to do.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> And if you would like to see more of Jareds POV later on let me know!
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few days things stayed pretty much the same. Jared would either stay sitting at the table reading one of his books, Jensen had looked around his small room and saw the bookcase that had a few books in it. All braille he assumed. It was either that or Jared would be sitting on the couch and He would sign to Jensen once he sat down next to him, asking if they could go to the park.

Jensen would always take him, it's not like he had anything else to do. It beat sitting in that room all day. He would simply walk down to the main desk, sign them out, and head out to his dad's old beat up pick up truck. And things stayed that way for the next two weeks. Thats why Jensen thought today wouldn't be any different. He thought.

Jared had signed, asking to go to the park again today. Jensen of course said yes and helped him down to the front desk. He noticed when he got down there a bunch of other kids were gathered around the front. Ellen saw them and walked over to them.

"Are you boys going out?" She asked. Jensen nodded. "Yeah. He wants to go to the park. What's happening over there?" He asked nodded his head in the direction of the other kids. "Oh, they're going on a little field trip." She explained. Jensen slowly nodded looking at the kids. Some of them seemed about Jareds age. "Is Jared going?" He asked. Ellen hesitated and shook her head. "No. Like I've been telling you, we're a bit understaffed so we don't have much help. And it's to the aquarium." She told him.

Jensen nodded understanding. Jared couldn't really do anything there. He felt a bit bad for Jared, but the kid was probably used to it. "Here, before you leave.." Ellen reached into a envelope and handed Jensen some money. "This should be enough for you two to get some ice cream. There's a shop across the street from the park. I'm sure you'll spot it out." She told him. Jensen nodded and put the money in his pocket. "Alright.." He said a bit hesitantly. Going to the park was one thing, but going out to eat was another thing.

"You boys have fun." She said heading back to the other kids, Jensen nodded. It's not really like Jared could hear her but whatever. Jensen signed them out and headed over to his truck helping Jared inside. He then got in and started to drive. As always Jared buckled in and Jensen not caring, just drove. It wasn't a long drive. It usually only took him a few minutes to get there. Once they got to the park, he parked the car and got out of the car helping Jared out.

Jensen didn't like it a lot. Having Jared grab onto his elbow as they walked. It probably looked weird and he hoped no one he knew would see him like this. People probably couldn't eve tell Jared was blind. He didn't wear sunglasses or use a cane. But his hair was long and covered his eyes so Jensen never got a look at them. Not that he wanted to. He was a bit curious though.

He walked along the path slowly with Jared. It was nice out. It usually was this time of year in Texas. Not summer yet so the heat wasn't unbearable. There were trees around them, a small playset with slides and swings back near the parking lot but Jensen was glad they didn't have to stay there. He didn't want any kids, or people to come up to them and try talking. He walked Jared in mostly silence. Sometimes he'd hum, it's not like Jared could hear him.

He had been thinking about Jared situation a lot and realized he knew nothing about it. Not how old Jared was when he was in an accident, what the accident was. What caused his parents death and if he had any other family or friends. He must've had some friends. Jensen wasn't around all the time but he assumed Jared would go hang out with other kids.. somehow. He couldn't be completely alone in a building filled with other kids.. right?

After walking their usual lap around the park the went back towards the parking lot when Jensen noticed the ice cream shop across the street. He may as well walk over there since the car was parked and it was close. He stopped walking and glanced back to the park. He spotted a few picnic tables that were close by and turned to walk Jared over there. He felt Jared grip on his elbow tighten. Then felt as Jared pulled on his arm gently.

Jensen turned to face him. Seeing Jared looked a bit nervous. Jared started to sign. 'I thought we were leaving.' Jensen sighed. They never really communicated while they were out. Jared just usually followed him and didn't ask question. The kid was smart. He knew they were heading back to the truck and then went back. Jensen had to talk, well communicate with him now.

Jensen gently slipped his arm from Jareds grip. Signing in his hand. 'I'm getting us something to eat. You can sit at the picnic table here.' Jared nodded but then slowly frowned. He quickly signed back. 'Can't I go with you?' Jensen sighed. This would be so much faster if he could just go by himself. He signed back into Jareds hand. 'It's right across the street. I'll be quick, don't worry.' He signed. Jareds expresion wasn't happy at all. He let out a soft sigh and slowly nodded, but he still didn't look happy at all.

Jensen walked him over to the picnic table, guiding Jareds hands to it so he'd know where it was. Once Jared managed to sit down, Jensen sat beside him and signed into his hand. 'I'm getting ice cream. What flavor do you want?' He watched as Jared thought for a minute and then signed back. 'Vanilla.' Jensen nodded and then quickly signed into Jared hand. 'Be right back.' He got up from the table glancing at Jared.

Jared bit his lip and tensed a bit, sitting still in his seat and keeping his head down. Jensen felt a bit bad for leaving him alone. But not bad enough to change his mind. He jogged back to the parking lot and across the street. There were only a few people in the ice cream shop so it wouldn't be long. He'd be back at the park with Jared in no time.

Jared had been sitting by himself for a few minutes alone, he was still nervous but had calmed down a bit. That is, until two guys walked over to the picnic table he was sitting at. One of them jumped up. standing on the seat part and crouched down to sit down on the table part. "Hey. Get lost kid. This is our table." The guy told him. Jared flinched feeling the whole table move, but then sat up smiling slightly thinking Jensen had come back.

Jensen walked out of the shop. Two bowls of ice cream in hand. He started to walk towards the street and stopped dead in his tracks looking at the park. He could see Jareds picnic table. It was a bit away but he picked that specific one so he'd be able to see him. He also noticed two other guys at the table. They both looked older then Jared, Maybe eighteen, nineteen? He didn't recognize them. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey. Kid! Did you hear me? I said beat it." The guy said again. Still sitting on the table. Jared still sat there unmoving, wondering why Jensen hadn't signed anything to him yet. He put both hands on the table and waited. The guy huffed. "What the fuck is your problem kid?" The other one chuckled. "Maybe you should move him yourself." He said leaning against the table. "This kid has some guts just ignoring us like this." The first one rolled his eyes. "Or he's just stupid. Hey, kid, time to go back home." He said and leaned closer to Jared, reaching over and shoving his shoulder back.

Jared let out a small gasp, as he flailed slightly and fell back off of the seat. Landing on his back on the grass. He tensed. That wasn't Jensen. At least he didn't think Jensen would do that to him. Jared tried pushing himself up and moved back to the table, only to be shoved back again. Harder this time. He gasped and hissed as he fell on his back again. He quickly tried to scoot back. He was terrified. Who was doing this to him and why? Had he done something wrong? He was just sitting there. He started panicking.

Jensen saw the first shove and froze. What the hell? Why would someone do that? He was quickly snapped back to his senses as he saw Jared get shoved back to the ground. Jensen lost it at this point. He was fuming. He dropped both the bowls of ice cream and took off running across the street. He watched as Jared tried to back away. He could hear both the guys laughing as he got closer. He watched as one of them grabbed Jareds wrist, he could see the fear on Jared's face.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Jensen yelled. Both guys looked at him and it only took Jensen two more steps to stand in front of the one with his hand on Jared and punch his jaw. The guy jerked back, making Jared wince as his arm was pulled on before getting released. Jensen watched the guy stumble and then glanced at Jared. Seeing him push himself back against a tree, breathing heavily. Still looking extremely panicked, and scared.

Jensen kept himself between Jared and the two guys. Glaring at them. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He bellowed at them. His fists clenched. "He wasn't doing anything! You both need to leave!" Jensen yelled. The guy who Jensen had punched glared at him rubbing his jaw. "Kid was sitting at our table. We told him to move and he didn't. That's our table."

"I don't see your fucking name on it." Jensen hissed. The guy smirked. "I'd look again if I was you. It is our table. Our names are carved on it and this little shit flat out ignored us." He said pointing at Jared, who was now a bit pale and still tense. Shaking a bit as he moved his head around. Jensen practically growled. "He's deaf you asshole!" He yelled. "Well we were sitting right by him! Maybe he didn't hear us but he could see.." "He's blind to! Just get the fuck out before I make you leave!" Jensen yelled. He really wanted to go over and check on Jared but he couldn't just leave these guys here.

"Look me and Mark just wanted to hang out and.." "Well you and mark need to leave. Picking on someone for a fucking seat? The hell is wrong with you both?!" Jensen was beyond reason. Just seeing red. He didn't care if they knew if Jared was blind or not. This should've never happened. Jensen may have picked on kids back in school. Been a bit of a bully. But it was never physically, ad it was always kids his own age. Not someone years younger than him.

"You both have about five seconds before I make you regret ever coming here." He warned them. Still glaring at them. Mark huffed. "Fine. We'll go. this place suddenly just got crowded. Let's go Michael." Mark turned to leave and Michael glared at Jensen again before turning with a huff following him over to the parking lot to get into their car. Jensen watched them get into the car and quickly ran over to Jared.

Jared was still pressed back against the tree panting softly and shaking. Jensen slowly made his way to Jared. Reaching over to slowly tap his arm. Jared quickly reached up and swatted at Jensens hand. Breathing heavily as he tried to back away. Fuck. Jensen gently grabbed his arm. "Jared, Jared come on man it's me." He said to himself, gently grabbing his arm. This wasn't helping. Jared tried pulling his arm out of Jensens grip, swinging his other hand in Jensens direction, trying to hit him, and shove him away. Jensen didn't care. He gently turned Jareds hand hand palm up and pressed his hand against it. Hoping Jared would understand it was him.

Jared stopped pulling against Jensens hold. Still panting softly, tense. But the look of fear on his face lessened. He shakily raised his hand and signed Jensens name. Jensen let out a relieved sigh. He gently squeezed Jared wrist and signed yes into Jareds hand. Jareds whole body relaxed and he let his hand drop. He slouched forward, and started to cry softly.

Jensens heart broke. He very slowly and cautiously moved towards Jared. He sat beside Jared and wrapped his arm around Jareds shoulders. Jared leaned against his side and continued to cry softly. Jensen felt horrible. This was all his fault. Jared was terrified and possibly hurt, and it was all because of him. Jensen felt genuinely bad about this. Jared must hate him now and Jensen wouldn't blame him. He didn't even care if his parents found out about this. He just wanted Jared to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's about time I know.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> There may be some bonding in the next chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen had been sitting there for a while with Jared. Jared had stopped crying after a few minutes. His shaking also lessening before he just sat there with Jensen. Neither of them had moved. Jensen sat with his arm around Jared, looking at the boy. He felt bad. He blamed himself for this and his guess was that Jared did too. After another minute Jensen gentle squeezed Jareds arm, then slowly moved his other hand to Jareds hand signing into it. '

Are you hurt?' He looked down at Jared waiting for an answer. Jared just shook his head, but did nothing else. Jensen sighed softly and then signed into his hand again. 'I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't of left you here alone.' To his surprise Jared just shook his head again, this time raising his hands and signing so Jensen could see. 'It's not your fault. You didn't hurt me.'

Jensen frowned and moved his hand to sign into Jareds hand again. 'So you are hurt.' It was Jareds turn to sigh and he quickly signed. 'My back just hurts a little. I'm fine.' Jensen didn't push for more. If the kid was in a lot of pain, Jensen would most likely be able to tell. He was about to ask if Jared wanted to leave when the kid raised his hands to start signing again. 'I should thank you. I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure you saved me.' He signed, and Jensen smiled Sadly.

Here they were both sitting because Jensen had left the poor kid alone and he had almost got beating up. Jared shouldn't be thanking him. He should be mad but he wasn't, instead he was thanking Jensen. Jensen reached down to sign back. 'Your welcome. They were assholes and I'm glad they didn't hurt you badly.' He looked down and saw that Jared was smiling slightly. That's the first time he had seen him smile.

'You ready to head back now?' Jensen signed. Jared nodded and Jensen stood up, helping Jared up as well. They started to walk back to the truck when Jensen felt Jared grip onto his arm tighter and stop him from walking. Jensen turned to face him and frowned. He watched as Jared signed to him. 'Don't tell anyone what happened while we were here.' Jensen looked even more confused. He thought for sure Jared would want to tell Ellen what happened.

'Why?' He signed into Jareds hand. Jared bit his lip and then signed. 'If they knew they wouldn't let you take me out here again. I don't like staying inside all the time.' Jared stopped and then hesitated before signing some more. 'And you'll get in trouble for leaving me alone.' Jensen hadn't realized that although he should've. He was glad Jared didn't want him getting into trouble. though he wasn't sure why.

If he was in Jareds place he would be terrified, and he wouldn't of trusted someone again so easily after that incident. Especially after being left alone. Jensen signed into his hand. 'I won't tell anyone. Thank you.' He saw Jared smile slightly and nod. It wasn't a full smile, but seeing him happy made Jensen smile. It didn't seem like Jared got out much and he got left behind on group activities. Jensen began to wonder if Jared actually ever went out with the other kids. He got snapped out of his thoughts seeing Jareds hands move. 'Are we going now.' Jensen smiled and grabbed Jareds hand. Moving it back to his elbow. He guided Jared back to the truck and helped him inside.

Once they were both in Jensen was about to start the car when he saw jared reach over and lightly tap his arm. Jensen watched as Jared signed, a bit nervously. 'When we get back can we talk?' Jensen was a bit confused and then Jared continued. 'I just don't really know anything about you. And I'm sure you have questions for me. I don't mind answering them.' Jensen smiled. When he started he really had no intention of getting to know Jared at all. He had been helping Jared for around a month now and this had been the most talking they had ever done. Jensen reached over and signed back. 'Yes. We will when we get back to your room.' Jensen could've sworn Jared was holding back excitement as he saw the boy smile softly and nod, but was now fidgeting, happily in his seat.

Once they got back Jensen helped Jared out of the truck and back into the building. He signed them in and then headed up to Jared room. Once inside Jared let go of Jensens are and walked over to the couch. Jensen was amazed at how easily Jared could get around without being able to see. He went over to the couch sitting with Jared. Once jared felt the couch shift he turned and sat sideways on the couch leaning against the arm rest so he could face Jensen. Jensen smiled thinking Jared knew he could see him signing better this way. Jared hesitated and then started to sign.

'How old are you?' That caught Jensen by surprise but then again Jared was right. He didn't know a thing about Jensen and this seemed like a good place to start. '21' Jensen signed to him. Jared nodded. He seemed surprised but Jensen couldn't really tell. He was good at hiding his emotions, plus his hair covered his eyes. Jensen hadn't seen them once since he'd been helping out. Jared started to sign. 'You're younger than most people who come to help' and then added. 'I'm 16 but I'll be 17 in July' He signed. Jensen nodded, he was older then Jensen thought. He was just small for his age. Only a few more months till his birthday. Jared then signed again. 'Are you in college?'

Jensen sighed, not really wanting to talk about it but he decided to anyway. 'No. Soon I'll be working in my family's company, so I don't need it.' He watched as Jared nodded and then Jensen thought of Something, signing in Jareds hand. 'How do you go to school?' He saw Jared smile softly and then sign. 'I get tutored. So it's pretty much homeschooling. I used to get good grades when I went to normal school.' He signed and Jensen thought for another second before signing into his hand again.

'How long ago did you lose your vision?' Jared sat there and frowned. Jensen felt bad seeing his expression. That was probably really rude to ask. He quickly signed into his hand. 'You don't have to answer that.' Jared shook his head slowly and then sighed again, he slowly raised his hands to sign. 'It happened when I was 13.' He signed. Jensen felt bad for bringing it up and was about to ask something else but Jared slowly kept going.

'I was in an accident with my parents. A bad car wreck. Knocked me out and I woke up in the hospital. My parents didn't make it.' Jensen felt horrible. What an awful way to wake up. Finding out you had no parents anymore, and he wasn't able to see or hear. Jensen slowly reached over signing in his hand. 'I'm sorry Jared. That's horrible.' He kept his hand in Jareds and then signed. 'Do you have other family? Brothers or sisters?'

Jared didn't budge. He kept his head down. It took him a minute but he signed back. 'No.' He didn't elaborate and Jensen started to wonder if he really did, but his family had given up on him. Why else would it take Jared so long to respond? Jensen sighed. This really wasn't going well. He glanced around the room and then thought of another question. Reaching over and signing. 'What books are you reading?' That got him a small smile.

'Harry Potter' He signed. Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled, of course Jared was a nerd. He saw Jared continue to smile and then sign. 'Do you read them?' Jensen reached over signing in his hand. 'No. I don't like reading.' Jared shook his head. "It's fun. Have you seen any of the movies? I know they made them into movies, people watch them.' He signed. Jensen signed back. 'I've seen some, but I didn't like them much.' Jared shook his head smiling. 'You're crazy' He signed and Jensen couldn't help but laugh.

'I am not.' He signed back and Jared asked. 'Have you ever read a book you liked?' Jensen thought for a moment and then answered. 'The hobbit was ok. I read that for school.' Jared smiled and signed. 'Did you read the other ones? Lord of the rings?' Jensen chuckled and shook his head and signed back. 'No, but I watched the movies.' Jared nodded and then hesitated before signing. 'Stay there.'

Jensen watched as Jared got up and went over to his bookcase, sliding his fingers along the back of the books until he reached the one he wanted and pulled it out. Jared then turned and went to sit back on the couch facing Jensen and held out the book to him. Jensen felt like arguing. He didn't like to read and he couldn't read braille. He then looked down at the book and realized something. He took it and signed into Jareds hand.

'This isn't braille' Jared almost smirked. 'I know. I didn't think you'd be able to read that, but I'm sure you can read words.' Jensen grinned and signed into his hand. 'Smartass.' Jensen could've sworn he heard Jared laugh, just a little but it was really quiet. He looked over the book. It was the lord of the rings, fellowship of the ring. He smiled to himself. He didn't know if he'd actually read it but it was nice of Jared to offer.

Jensen reached over and signed. 'I know you can't read this, but I can't take it.' Jared shook his head. 'Just borrow it.' He signed. Jensen bit his lip. He then signed to Jared. 'Have you read it yet?' Jared shook his head. Jensen was surprised. 'You don't have it in braille?' Jared shook his head again and then signed. 'There are a lot of books here for kids to read but braille books cost a lot. I only have a few, and a lot of libraries don't have any. But they still have a few.'

He signed. Jensen felt bad. Here a lot of the kids had books and other things to do and read but not Jared. He didn't want to decline the offer now. 'I'm sorry.' Jensen signed. 'But thank you. I'll bring it back when I'm done.' Jared smiled and signed back. 'Take your time, I'm in no hurry.' Jensen laughed and signed. 'You're full of jokes huh?' Jared actually chuckled and signed back. 'Yeah, Can't take myself that seriously. I've been this way for years, I'm used to it, and joking about it helps.' Jensen smiled. He didn't know how Jared was so optimistic about things.

He was about to sign him something else when Jareds door opened and Ellen walked in. "Jensen, I'm surprised you're still here." Jensen looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked pulling out his phone and checking it. His eyes widened. He should've left a half hour ago. He really lost track of time. He also saw he had a few missed calls from his parents. 'Shit." He whispered and leaned over to sign to Jared. 'Sorry, I lost track of time. I have to head home now.' He watched Jareds face fall for a moment, but he quickly recovered. 'Ok. We'll talk more later.' Jared signed. Jensen smiled, part of him almost didn't want to go, but his parents would probably freak out if he stayed gone much later. Jensen got up, wishing he could wave or say bye, or something. He settled for reaching over to gently squeeze his arm. He saw Jared smile, He couldn't help but smile to.

Jared waved with his other hand and Jensen let go, and turned to head out of the room. "You seem to be getting along better." Ellen told him. Jensen shrugged. "I guess so. I'll see you later." Jensen told her. He didn't want to make a big deal out of things and he really needed to get home. Maybe helping out Jared wouldn't be so bad. At least he could talk to Jared now. Things would get better and soon he would be working for the company. Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it... ish  
> Don't hurt me!
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The night that Jensen got home both his parents flipped out on him. Warning him not to be late again. Saying the only reason they believed he was at the orphanage was because Ellen had called to let them know. Jensen couldn't blame his parents, but he wasn't happy about being yelled at and argued right back. Saying he hadn't done anything wrong, or disobeyed them.. yet. He could only stand being trapped in the house, and helping out Jared for so long. He needed to get out and do something for himself before he went crazy.

The next day he went back to see Jared. He walked up to his room, and went inside. He glanced around the room looking for Jared. He saw him sitting on the couch with no book. Jensen smiled and went over to the couch. He lightly tapped and then squeezed Jareds arm. Jared Smiled, feeling the couch shift as Jensen sat down. He turned to face Jensen, waving slightly. Jensen was glad that Jared seemed happy. He had been helping out for over a month now and this was the happiest he had ever seen him so far.

He reached over to sign in his hand. 'Hows your back?' Jared smiled and signed back. 'Fine. Doesn't hurt at all.' Jensen didn't really believe him but didn't want to argue. Jared continued to sign. 'Can we go on a walk?' Jensen sighed, he glanced at the window and watched as it rained. No walk for them today. He reached over and signed. 'Sorry it's raining. No walk today.' He watched as Jared frowned slightly. 'Is it bad?' Jared signed. Jensen signed back. 'There's no storm but it's coming down pretty hard.' Jared nodded slowly and then signed again. 'I'm not allowed out in the rain.'

Jensen looked at him confused and then signed. 'Why?' Jared explained, signing to him. 'Well I'm never allowed to go out alone, but I can't even sit outside. Everyone is afraid I'll slip or something.' Jared signed. Jensen nodded. There was some room behind the building for the kids to play. He asked Jared. 'Do you ever go out back with the others?' Jared just shook his head and Jensen frowned. 'Why?' He signed.

It took Jared a minute before signing back. 'I get in the way.' Jensen felt something flare up in him. Anger? Sadness? Maybe both? Whatever it was he didn't like that Jared felt that way. He watched as he continued to sign. 'Other kids play and run around. I don't see them and I'll walk into them, or they run into me. Or balls and other toys will hit me, or I'll trip over them. I go out with Ellen sometimes but I don't like it. I just stay inside unless I go walking with you.'

Jensen knew he felt bad now. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't the make a small spot in the yard for Jared to just sit and read? That shouldn't be so hard to do. 'I'm sorry.' Jensen signed. 'What about your friends? I'm sure some kids here will go out back with you.' Jensen signed. Jared just sat there. His head down. Not moving. It stayed that way for a minute and then Jared signed. 'Have you started to read the book yet?'

Jensen frowned. He was sure Jared had at least one or two friends here. Or at least that some of the kids would help him out. Not every kid here could be mean to him. He decided against better judgment and instead of answering Jareds questions he signed one of his own. 'Do none of the other kids hang out with you?' Jared pulled his hand away. Almost glaring down at the couch, but Jensen couldn't see it. The kids hair was long and it covered his eyes. He watched as Jared quickly signed. 'I don't want to talk about the other kids here.'

Jensen signed to him again. 'why not?' Jared pulled his hand away again. More sharply this time. He was starting to look mad and Jensen realized he may of been pushing this subject to hard. 'Because I don't want to.' Jared signed back quickly. 'There's nothing to say about them. I have nothing to say about any other kid that stays here. They don't care about me, so I don't care about them.' Jensen bit his lip. So the answer was no. Jared didn't have any friends here. That seemed a bit odd. Out of all the kids that stayed here not even one would be nice to him?

Jensen stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to say next. He wanted to know more but he was afraid if he asked anything else Jared would make him leave and he couldn't have that. He had to be able to work, and he didn't want to leave Jared mad. After another minute of awkward silence Jared slowly started to sign. 'No one cares enough to learn, or try to talk to me.' Jensen felt even worse now as he watched Jared continue to sign. 'Two guys tried to learn but they gave up. Found some other friends that were easier to talk to.' Jensen slowly reached over and signed into his hand. 'I'm sorry Jared. Those guys are assholes.' Jared smiled softly. 'I'm used to it. Besides, they all tried talking about stuff I can't do. Like going to the movies or swimming at the beach, anything really.'

Jensen was starting to truly realize how much Jared had lost when he got into the accident. His family, his friends he probably had when he went to school, his life. Dean didn't think he'd ever be able to cope like that. 'That's still not right.' Jensen signed and Jared nodded. 'Anything else you want to ask me? Anything really. Even dumb questions like my favorite number.' He signed and Jensen smiled and signed.

'Ok. What's your favorite number?' Jared smiled and held up six fingers. Jensen chuckled and signed to him. "How about favorite animal?' Jared thought for a moment and then signed. 'Cheetahs. They're really fast.' Jensen nodded and signed. 'You like fast animals?' Jared shrugged and signed back. 'I liked running. I planned on trying out for track in high school.' Jensen bit his lip. Another thing Jared missed out on. 'Favorite color?' He signed and Jared answered. 'It used to be green.' Jensen looked at him a bit confused. 'What do you mean used to be?'

Jared smiled softly at Jensen and then started to sign. 'That's what it was when I was younger, but I don't remember what colors look like anymore.' Jensens jaw dropped. Colors? He didn't know how anyone could forget those. But then again Jared couldn't see for years so that kinda made sense. 'I'm sorry.' Jensen signed and Jared shook his head. 'It's fine. Colors aren't important, I don't need them for anything.' Jensen almost laughed. it amazed him how ok with it Jared seemed. 'Do you forget other things then? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' Jared thought for a moment and then signed. 'Yes. I don't know colors, or faces, I don't even remember what I look like.'

Jensen almost felt himself pale. Forgetting what you look like. Wow. He hadn't ever took any of this into consideration. He watched as Jared continued to sign. 'I know I have brown hair, hazel eyes, and I get tan when I'm in the sun for a while. But that's just a description I've given people. I don't remember what any of it looks like.' Jensen nodded slowly and started to understand more. He then signed into Jareds hand. 'Don't you feel peoples faces to get an idea of what they look like?' He asked. He then watched as Jared smiled, and almost fell back against the couch as he laughed.

He actually laughed. Full blown and loud. It was a nice sound. It made Jensen smile despite how confused he was, but it only lasted for a second as Jared moved his arm over his mouth to muffle out the sound. After Jared seemed to calm down Jensen signed to him. 'What's so funny?' Jared grinned and readjusted himself to sit up before signing. "Blind people don't actually do that. They put it in books and movies but we don't do that.' Jensen felt his face heat up a bit. Now he felt a bit stupid.

Jared continued to sign. 'Don't you think that's weird? Putting your hands all over someone's face? I know people have eyes, a mouth, and nose. Feeling them isn't going to make me think they look different in anyway.' Jensen nodded slowly and then signed. 'That was a stupid question, sorry.' Jared shook his head, still smiling. 'No it's not. Now you know more. It's ok to ask stuff like that.' Jensen was glad Jared wasn't making fun of him.

Jared then continued to sign. 'I bet you also think all I see is black. Darkness. Basically nothing, right?' Jensen furrowed his brows and then answered. 'Well yeah. You're blind. You can't see anything.' Jared shook his head again. 'That's also wrong. Not everyone who's blind lives in complete darkness like that.' Jensen raised his eyebrows. 'So you can still see?' He asked. Jared bit his lip and started to sign. 'I have slight light perception. The lights could still be on in a room and i wouldn't be able to see.' He said and turned his head to face the window. 'But if the sun is out and someone stands in front of the window, I'll be able to see their silhouette a bit. My eyes are also sensitive when the sun is out. Most people wear sunglasses but my hair is long so I'm ok going out like this.'

Jensen couldn't believe it. He was really learning a lot from Jared, and was surprised to find all of this out. It just showed he really didn't know that much. 'Well I'm glad to learn I was wrong about that.' Jensen signed. Jared smiled. 'See? Doesn't hurt to ask anything. Can I ask you some stuff now?' Jared signed. Jensen smiled. Maybe coming over here wasn't so bad. Jared seemed nice, and he was learning a lot. It did take him a while to sign everything to Jared, but it helped pass the time. And right now he really didn't mind it. Things seemed to be going really well for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an impulse I wrote this chapter quickly. I'm sorry it's been so long. I miss writing and my stories.  
> I'll try and get another one up soon!
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think! ♥


	6. Chapter Six

As time went on Jensen continued to visit Jared. He had talked with Jared more. He never pushed for details on Jared’s parents, or about the other kids at the orphanage. He had been helping Jared for around three months now, somewhere in that time frame, but had only really started talking to him within the last month. Jensen didn’t really consider them friends, but he found himself liking, and looking forward to his time with Jared.

It was summetime now. June, very hot in Texas. Jensen has just drove over to help out Jared again today. He signed in like normal and headed right up to Jared’s room. He walked in and glanced around the room. Frowning when Jared wasn’t anywhere in sight.

‘Maybe he’s in the bathroom’ Jensen thought to himself. But after heading toward the bathroom he saw the door was open and there was no Jared inside. He looked around the room again and frowned. Normally if the workers had to take Jared anywhere, which wasn’t often but still happened, Jensen wouldn’t have to come over. Jensen was getting a bit worried but also confused. He headed out of Jared’s room and down to the front desk.

“Um, excuse me?” He said to the woman working there. “Yes, did you need something?” Jessica asked him. Jensen recognized her, she was in here a lot and knew she probably knew Jared. “Yeah, um, the kid I’m helping out, Jared. He’s not in his room. Did he go somewhere?” Jensen asked her. She frowned and went through some papers and shook her head.

“No. He should be here. His doctors appointment is tomorrow. Did you check outside? He could be out back with the other kids?” She suggested. “I haven’t. He normally doesn’t go outside with them, but I can check. Thanks.” Jensen said and headed to where the back door was that lead outside. He stood in the doorway. Watching as the other kids played.

It was hot out and most of the kids were in swimwear or just stripping down to lighter clothes and shorts. Most were having a water ballon fight, some kids splashing around in a little kiddie pool way to small for them. Jensen chuckled softly. Well at least they were staying cool.

He continued to scan the yard and there was still no sign of Jared. He was starting to get worried but knew he couldn’t of left without being with someone. He went back inside to see if he could find someone who might know where he was.

He stopped two different people, when he asked about Jared they looked at him completely clueless until Jensen had to give a freaking description of him. Only after they recognized him both their responses were the same. ‘Oh that blind kid? Probably in his room.’ And left it at that.

Jensen was starting to get pissed off. How could Now one know where Jared was let alone not know who he was? He sighed and walked down the main hall when he saw Ellen. “Ellen!” Jensen called out and jogged over to her. She looked at Jensen and smiled slightly. She didn’t fully like him yet, but he had seemed to make Jared a bit happier, so she was happy with that.

“Hello Jensen, what’s wrong?” She asked him. “I can’t find Jared anywhere. He’s not in his room and now one else seems to know where the hell he is.” Jensen said, not caring if his frustration showed. Ellen stood there thinking for a minute. “So he’s not in his room. Did you check outside?” She asked. Jensen nodded. “Yeah. He’s not there. Do you think he left with someone?” Else just shook her head. “No. I have an idea where he may be. Come on, follow me.”

Ellen lead Jensen down the hall to the opposite side of the building. Jensen hadn’t been over here before. She lead him into a room and he glanced around. It almost looked like a little gym. Well.. it wasn’t a very good gym. A few mirrors, a few small weights, and a few older machines. One of them was a treadmill which someone was using. Jared. Jensen felt himself relax. “Thank you.” He told Ellen.

Ellen sighed. “He’s not supposed to be using the machines. Especially unsupervised. He could get hurt.” She said and walked over towards him. Jensen followed her, watching Jared. He didn’t have the machine on a fast speed. It was more of a fast walk Jared was doing, Not even jogging. Ellen went up to the machine. Patting where Jared was holding onto. Jensen saw Jared tense and then saw him sigh as he powered down the machine. Standing still as the Ellen shut off the machine.

Ellen didn’t seem happy, signing into Jared’s hand. Jensen watched, feeling a bit awkward. So this is how Jared got in trouble. Trying to be a normal kid. They signed back and forth for a while and Ellen turned towards Jensen. “You can take him to his room. Don’t let him come back down here.” She told him. “Well what if I watched him? He wouldn’t be alone.” Jensen offered. Ellen shook her head.

“No. He broke the rules. He knows better. He’s not allowed back down here for a while now.” And with that she left the room before Jensen could protest again. He sighed softly. “Bitch.” He mumbled and walked over to Jared. He could tell Jared was upset, and knew Ellen had probably told him someone would take him to his room.

Jensen smiled slightly and tapped Jared’s arm. Jared held up his hand and Jensen signed into it. “I didn’t know you were such a rebel.” He saw Jared slowly smile and signed his name. ‘Jensen?’ Jensen smiled and squeezed his arm, his now normal hello greeting to him. Jared grinned and signed back. ‘I didn’t know it was this late. Sorry.’ Jensen signed back. ‘It’s ok. We have to go to your room now.’ Jared sighed and quickly signed. ‘Not fair’ before reaching out to grab onto Jensen’s arm.

Jared’s grip on his arm was different now from when they first met. Jared would just barely touch Jensen but now hung onto him comfortably. Jensen guided him back up to his room before he started to sign again. It was to hard to try and talk to Jared and walk at the same time.

Once they were in the room they both went over to sit on the couch. Both on their usual sides. It was almost like a routine they had both gotten used to. ‘So what’s not fair?’ Jensen signed to him once they were both comfortable On the couch. Jared quickly signed back. ‘I just wanted to use the treadmill. I wasn’t even running. No one wants to stand around and watch me use it and they won’t let me do it alone.’ Jensen frowned. That did seem really unfair to him. It wasn’t Jared’s fault no one would take the time to watch him

Jensen signed to him. ‘Well they are right. You could get hurt.’ Jared sighed. ‘I only got hurt once. Not even that bad. Other kids get to use it without being watched.’ Jensen felt bad for Jared, he really did. But he understood why they wouldn’t let him use it. “I’m sorry Jared. Wait a few days and sometime next week I’ll go down there with you.” Jensen signed to him. Jared smiled and signed back. ‘Thank you. But you don’t have to. When you’re over I would rather go outside, or just talk.’ Jensen understood why. Why bother walking on a treadmill when you could walk outside? It was still really shitty of the workers to do that to him.

‘So the woman at the desk said you’re going to the doctors tomorrow.’ Jensen signed. Jared nodded. ‘Yeah. Just a check up. And some other stuff.’ Jared signed. “What other stuff?” Jensen asked but then quickly realized how intrusive that was. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer. That was rude.” Jensen quickly signed and Jared shook his head. Hesitating slightly before he replied. ‘No it’s ok. It just has to do with my hearing.’ Jared signed. Jensen raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter.

“Can you hear? Is it getting better?” He signed quickly. Jared gave him a sad smile and shook his head. ‘No. Doctors are working on hearing aids. Experimenting really. They have to get the size, and molds of my ears so they’ll fit right.’ That still sounded good to Jensen. “So you’ll be able to hear again?” Jensen signed. Jared shrugged a bit and signed back. ‘If they get it to work. They’ve tried four times already and none of them have worked on me.’ He signed to Jensen. “Well there’s still a chance.” Jensen told him and Jared sighed.

‘I don’t get my hopes up. Besides, even if they work I can’t keep them. It’s way to expensive. I just said yes to doing this because I’ll be able to hear for a few minutes if they ever get them to work.’ Jensen frowned slightly. It was great that Jared would be able to hear again, even if only for a few minutes, but to have that back and then taken away from him again was wrong, and sad.

“Well I hope it works for you this time. If that’s what you want.” Jensen signed. Jared shrugged again. ‘I don’t know anymore. At first it was more about being able to hear, and now..’ Jared stopped signing and Jensen could see the sadness on his face. This was probably bringing up a lot of emotions Jared had buried, or thought he wouldn’t have to deal with again. ‘I don’t know if I want it to work.’ Jensen smiled sadly. He would suggest backing out but Jared could make his own choices.

“Thank you for telling me all this.” Jensen signed. Jared smiled slightly. ‘Thank you for asking. And listening. You probably think I’m crazy for getting upset over this.’ Jensen shook his head and quickly replied. “You can feel however you want. It’s ok. I’ll be here when you get back and you can tell me how the appointment went.” Jared smiled at that and nodded. “Thank you.” He signed.

Jensen chuckled and reached over, gently pushing Jared’s arm. Earning a small laugh, and a swat to the chest from Jared. They had talked over the last month. Jared knew Jensen didn’t like deep conversations. ‘Chick flick moments’ he would call them, but Jared did appreciate this. After a minute he signed to Jensen. ‘Can we go on a walk?’ Jensen sighed and signed back.

“Are you sure? It’s really hot out today.’ Jared modded. ‘Yes, we don’t have to be out for long. I just like being in the sun.’ Jensen wrinkled his nose. “Weirdo..” he signed, but teasingly, he knew Jared wouldn’t take offense. “..when I’m in the sun for a long time I burn.” Jared chuckled. ‘I don’t. I tan. I know I still do because it doesn’t hurt when I’m out in the sun for long.’ Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled at Jared’s knowledge. It was true he didn’t have to see the sunburn to know it was there.

“Fine we’ll go. But if I turn red and start complaining it’s your fault.” Jensen signed to him. Jared grinned. ‘I’m ok with that.’ He replied. Jensen huffed but smiled. “Bitch.” He signed. ‘Jerk.’ Jared replied with his own grin. Jensen then got up, Jared following as he guided Jared down to his truck. The doctors appointment sticking in his mind. He wasn’t sure what to hope for Jared, but he knew that Jared would fill him on on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been way to long, and this chapter sucks I know. It’s more filler and would’ve been better if my WiFi was working, so I did this all from my phone, so if there’s lots of mistakes I’m sorry. I’ll try and update again when I have WiFi again.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!


End file.
